The Hunt
by Jera
Summary: What was Legolas thinking as they chased the orcs? Movieverse


The hunt by jera  
  
jera_cuk@yahoo.co.uk  
Summary: just a short pov. What Legolas was thinking about as they pursued the Orcs. Movieverse.  
Disclaimer: The characters are owned by J.R.R Tolkien, The Tolkien Estate, New Line Cinema... basically not me! Don't own them, don't make profit off of them and, since I'm already several grand in debt, please don't sue.  
Feedback: would be very much appreciated. I'd especially like constructive criticism, although flames would be nice too - it's flippin' cold round here!  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
We have been pursuing the Orcs for three days and nights now, and we may have finally started to gain on them. Finding the Lórien brooch has given us a little hope that the hobbits are so far unharmed, although a path towards Isengard does not bode well. I hear Gimli stumble behind me, as I keep my eyes on Aragorn ahead of us. "Clumsy dwarf'', I called behind me, laughing when I heard an inarticulate growl in reply. Gimli seems to gain strength from our teasing of each other and I can feel it lightening my heart as well.   
  
Aragorn is running far ahead, the gap between us growing once more, so I quicken my pace.   
"Aragorn!'' I called, as I came within distance. ''You've increased your speed, Gimli cannot keep this pace''. The last I said rather more quietly, for the dwarf had kept a faster pace than I would have believed possible and I had no wish to damage our new-found friendship.  
Aragorn frowned at me, but slowed his pace a little. ''They're travelling fast, Legolas''.  
I slow our pace a little more, ''Injuries will slow us further'', I stated firmly, "Gimli can only travel so fast".  
He made no reply at first, but finally nodded his head.   
  
Satisfied, I turned and slowed, waiting for the dwarf. Gimli soon caught up with me, but he was breathing heavily.  
''You need not fear, master elf, I will keep up'', he said, panting after nearly every word.  
I smiled at him and replied, ''I merely wished to make sure your clumsiness does not make you fall''.  
He growled at that and lunged towards me, although I was easily able to sidestep away. I increased my speed to take me out of range, calling, "Come on Gimli!" I could hear him complaining that I should at least try to sound tired.   
  
Truth be told I am weary, and troubled. I slip into thought even as I keep up the pace. This chase has gone on too long and I am uncertain as to what we will do when we catch the Orcs. These Uruk-hai are dangerous and they greatly outnumber us. I feel at fault that the hobbits were taken and fear for their safety, such innocents should not be involved in this, but I am also concerned for Aragorn. He feels guilt for the hobbits' capture, blames himself for that and for Boromir's death. I know their conversation in Lórien bothers him too. He is changing before our eyes.   
  
Strider the ranger is disappearing and Aragorn son of Arathorn, heir to Gondor's throne, is replacing him. I can see it in his eyes, in the way he speaks; he truly is our leader now. Gimli and I are following him without question but again I am worried. Gondor does need its king, men need their King, and I fear that he will be lost to a band of Orcs. And if he falls I believe that the world of men will fall with him. Yet is it just selfishness? I have known Aragorn for decades and I willingly admit to myself that I am not ready to lose him. Yet what else can we do? The idea of abandoning Merry and Pippin to their fate is unthinkable, unbearable, but what of the fate of the rest of Middle-Earth?  
  
I wonder what Gimli thinks of all of this. He is ready to follow Aragorn and I and I know he cared for the hobbits. He has suffered already on this quest, Moria was a cruel journey for him, and his people lay with their enemies, unburied. I shake my head slightly, how did I become friends with a dwarf? We spent the first part of this journey doing little but argue, I think it was Moria that changed us. His pain at the death of his kin moved me, he fought well against the goblins, if only the balrog had not taken Mithandir from us... No, I will not think of that. Lórien eased that pain only slightly.  
  
Seeking to escape these thoughts, I return myself to the present. Gimli is keeping with the slightly slower pace. We run on as night settles, there is just enough light to follow the trail. I take a mouthful of lembas as I run, feeling it renew my strength. My quiver and bow are a familiar weight on my back and they ease my mind as my thoughts turn to our quarry.   
  
The Uruk-hai concentrated on capturing the hobbits when they attacked us, if they had simply tried to kill us all they probably would have succeeded, so great was their number. We killed many, but lost a second member of our fellowship. Boromir could have done no more to protect Merry and Pippin, his death cost the Orcs dearly. His fall to the Ring saddens me, but he in the end he dies with honour. I am glad that Merry and Pippin do not know that he attacked Frodo, he is a hero to them and I would not see that tarnished. His patience in teaching them to sword fight impressed me, and improved the opinion of him that I had formed after the council. His death is a great loss to the world of men. All around us the world is failing, Orcs travel through Rohan unchecked, what has happened to cause the Riders to leave their borders so open?   
  
We finally rest for a few short hours in the depths of the night. I take the watch, elves do not need the sleep of men and dwarves. Gimli is exhausted and is soon snoring, but although Aragorn is resting he is awake.   
"Aragorn you must sleep", I say quietly, without much hope that I will be heeded.  
A soft sigh is my only reply. I step away to keep watch, wishing I were able to ease his burden.   
  
Perhaps he too is questioning the wisdom of this pursuit. I have no doubt that he will come to the same conclusion as I; no matter what folly this hunt may be we will try to rescue Merry and Pippin. And if we are successful, what then? I know Aragorn is concerned for Gondor, for his people. He feels guilt for their dire situation, yet another burden he forces himself to bear. But Rohan needs aid too and we must pass through these lands to reach Gondor in the south. I worry too about my own home, Mirkwood. My father is fighting the dark that has overtaken our wood and I wander if I should be there with my own people. But I have pledged myself to this quest and can only hope that my judgement is sound. I still my thoughts, I will allow myself to worry about what we will do next after this hunt has reached its conclusion.  
  
Soon I wake Gimli, although Aragorn is already up. Our pursuit continues and dawn comes upon us once more. "A red sun rises!" I call to the others as I look to the east. "Blood has been spilled this night ."  
We pick up our pace, I sense that this hunt will soon be over, although I do not know whether this bodes well or ill. A noise! The three of us quickly hide as we hear Riders approaching. Soon we will know the hobbits' fate, and our own.  
  
The End  
  
Well, like it? Loath it? Please let me know. I'd especially like to know what you think of the tone and mood, did he sound right? Thanks!! 


End file.
